Merlin's Many Loves
by xXMistressMadHatterXx
Summary: These oneshots are a collection of multiple Merlin pairings. I'm serious, anyone; het, slash, genderbend; there's also multiple different genres. The chapters can be a simple fluff piece with a K rating, to an angst filled plot with an M rating.
1. A Collective Epiphany

**I have no author's note really. It's simply a short message stating that this fan fiction will be a collection of one-shots with multiple Merlin pairings (basically EVERY pairing) all ranging from different genres. I'm balls at updating but I don't give up! I hope you all enjoy these stories and that my first one isn't complete crap!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN AND AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF IT!**

**First pairing is Percival/Merlin. Is post season three. Is in the Fluffy category. **

**XxX**

**The knights were starting to notice. The looks, the gentle treatment, and even the subtle protectiveness. Why they hadn't seen it before was anyone's guess, but as they watched it seemed as plain as day. Merlin appeared otherwise oblivious, but that wasn't unusual, and the large man didn't look to mind. In fact, Percival almost acted as if he preferred the neutral treatment. The manservant catered to everyone with the same cherry attitude and sunlight smile.**

**Arthur was weary of the consequences of this new development, but the new knight's actions were innocent enough. Not to mention his idiotic friend was the only one who didn't notice. The Prince, Merlin, and Camelot's finest fighters were camping just a days ride from home after a successful hunting trip. A successful hunting trip that quickly became very awkward once the group of usually unobservant men (when it came to feelings that is) collectively realized Percival's affection towards the young former farm boy. None knew how to approach the subject, let alone if it was acceptable to even broach the topic.**

**It began with the simple gestures. When Merlin needed to get on or off of his horse, Percival was always there to help the younger man. When there were steep hills, tricky tree-roots, or Arthur complained about the noisy manservant, Percival willingly (gladly, it almost seemed) picked Merlin up or grasped the smaller hand to maneuver him. When the warlock ran out of water, Percival poured the remainder of his supply into the other's. These small favors weren't all that odd by themselves, but the muscular knight was the first to assist or give aid even though it should've been Merlin, who was just as attentive to the other members of the group. The Price actually reprimanded (in a teasing fashion) the clumsy boy for making Percival look after him.**

**The darkness fell, and feelings became abundantly clearer. Apparently, Percival had been saving a special treat for the night. One that Merlin greatly appreciated (after trying to return it).**

"**Percy," that was another thing. Only Merlin could call their friend that nickname without receiving a frown. "I can't accept this! It looks too expensive."**

**And indeed, it was. The item was a thick, black, soft fur blanket. The knight gently refused to take back his gift, with a warm smile spreading across his broad face. The manservant continued is his efforts to return the extravagant present, but Percival just kept denying the offer.**

"**Gaius told me your birthday was a few months ago, and I wasn't here for that. A man's most important birthday is his twenty-first."**

**What? That revelation made the rest of the men feel extremely guilty. Arthur especially. Really guilty-but that's just another issue to be addressed later. After a few minutes, Merlin finally ceased the futile argument and set about caring for the horses. Another task Percival volunteered to lend a hand in whole-heartedly. Once the chores were finished, and the camp set up, the farm boy started to cook the rabbits which Elyan had previously skinned with ease. **

**By the end of dinner, everyone was laying out their bedrolls (Percival situating himself besides Merlin-at this point-obviously) and Merlin laid the plush fur over himself. "Who's going to have first watch?"**

**Turning over so his royal backside was facing the fire, Arthur answered simply, "You."**

**Before the manservant could arise from his comfortable position with an air of annoyed acceptance, Percival spoke, "It's alright, Sire. I'll be on guard."**

**The Once and Future Kind was already out cold, snoring loud enough to scare off slumbering birds.**

"**Thanks Percy." Merlin threw the large man a grateful grin, then snuggled further under the warm gift. **

**The last thing the knights saw before dreams claimed their attention was the sight of Percival sit down and softly card his fingers through the dozing boy's hair.**

**XxX**

**Gwaine was shaken awake by Arthur for final watch, but the Prince didn't seem all that inclined to join his men in Slumber land. He was much more interested in the view that greeted him at his awakening. Percival had Merlin wrapped securely in his muscular arm's, while the boy was contently curled around his torso. If there had been any shred of doubt still lingering as to the large man's feeling's for the thin warlock, they were all but obliterated by this sight alone.**

**The Knights of the Round Table had finally noticed, and Percival still didn't seem to mind. Neither did Merlin. **

**The End…**

**So far.**

**XxX**

**Please offer up reviews; what was good, bad, ugly? Tee-hee. Hoped it was appreciated as an endearing effort at least.**


	2. Merlins Should be Caged

**Okay-let's set things straight. Remember how I said these stories can go from fluffy K's, to explicit M's? Well, I've done just that. You received sugar in the first chapter, now you shall receive vinegar. This is basically a non-con Uther POV oneshot. My first one too. I really hope it doesn't scare anyone off or make them not want to read it. It's my first ever story with content like this so I was blushing the entire time! I'm really hoping I can look Kimmy in the eye tomorrow without breaking out into hysterically nervous laughter. Don't worry though, because the next one is pure humor!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW MERLIN NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**If you haven't already guessed, the couple is Uther/Merlin, and the genre is drama. This shall take place during season three. So obviously Morgana has a dastardly plan.**

XxX

It was for the best, really. The boy had been attracting too much attention, and more than half the time it was the bad sort. Arthur should've trained him better; kept him better. The Prince should've made it so that wandering eyes would have not gone wanting. Or at least claimed. But it's too late for that now.

The King raked his eye's over snow-white skin that had been softer then previously imagined, and laid another kiss greedily upon the already bruise-marked neck. The manservant was littered with several other signs of affection, with an obscene amount covering his collar-bone, shoulders, and throat. Now those were a proper sign of ownership. There had been no blemishes of this kind the previous night, furthering the King's justification's of what should've been his from the very beginning. His son never used the boy as Uther originally intended. For everyone else it had seemed rather obvious, but Arthur was always a bit thick when it came to matters such as these.

Morgana had been the one to bring up the matter of the boy's innocence at a dinner whilst the Prince and said servant were out on a hunting expedition. His lovely ward had smiled kindly and mentioned how gentle Arthur was to Merlin. How he always favored the youth and never pushed for anything more. Though Uther understood the Lady was speaking warmly, it pushed him to investigate. True to word, over a few weeks of careful observance, the tyrant noticed as well. He was tired of waiting, and obviously the Prince had no plans to use the peasant for his true purpose. It was rather insulting how his son had not seen fit to take advantage of the gift that was given to him.

A small sigh stole Uther's attention, and hazel eyes once more trailed up the uncovered body to rest on the tear-stained face of his sleeping beauty. Pouty, rose-red lips (made even more so after last night's activities) opened slightly to allow a pink tongue to glide over them slowly. The Monarch watched this small action hungrily, remembering the taste of that mouth, an wanting very much to continue his exploration of it. So he set about doing just that.

Sword-calloused fingers ran and pulled at tousled raven hair with one hand while the other felt down the body of his new lover. Uther slowly kissed the boy's chest, then begin to kiss and nibble at the exposed skin. Long lashes fluttered and breathy whimpers filled the royal bedchamber, making the tyrant quicken his ministrations. It wasn't very long until the manservant's small noises turned to wanton moans. Ocean blue eyes opened wide and a weak hand attempted to push at the King's much broader and tanned shoulder.

"Ple-please your majesty. N-no more!" an unwanted cry pleaded.

A vicious tug to the soft locks immediately quieted the manservant. He knew the consequences of complaining. The monarch took advantage of his whine to dive for his true goal. The boy submitted easily, memories of punishment and physical exhaustion rendering him a pile of goo in his new master's hands. Ah, that mouth! How Uther dreamed of claiming it several times over the years. Smiling, frowning, laughing, arguing-no matter what it did, his lip's were always perfect.

Arthur hadn't touched the youth, no one had, and that made him all the more desirable. King Uther of Camelot laid claim to Merlin last night, again and again, until there was not a visible spot upon him that did not have his sign of ownership. His Merlin. Like a bird, his son's Merlin was so skittish and always flapping about, never staying in one place for too long. But Uther's Merlin wouldn't be like that. The monarch's Merlin will stay in his cage and sing when demanded.

Tiny, lust-filled cries came from the lithe manservant, eyes darkening and a blush covering his heaving chest. Merlin was finally giving in and that sight alone made Uther groan. He completely ignored the tears streaming down prominent cheeks. The tyrant grabbed the former farm boy's nimble hand and wrapped it around his own stiffening length. The smooth fingers gripping tightly nearly brought him over the edge, but the King held on. He and his caged Merlin had all of the time in the world. King Uther of Camelot made his little bird sing so loudly, so sweetly, that no one heard the young Prince's roars of anguish. Nor the beautiful young ward's gleeful cackles.

The End.

I feel like a bitch.

XxX

**Wow. I can't believe I wrote that. *blushes* Please review and be gentle. The next chapter will be funny, not sad-making.**


	3. Hide and Seek

**I'm on a roll! Here's the third chapter! I've had these all written since last year and could not wait to finally publish them. Unfortunately, my workload is going to triple pretty soon, so I'll have less time to update. The only reason these have been so fast is because it's Thanksgiving break. Fear not! I will update at least once a week, but will have maybe two more chapters coming your way before Monday ends. If not, sorry! The next chapter will have a Knight/Merlin because this was already written.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW MERLIN NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**This pairing is Merlin/Vivian, and the genre is humor.**

**XxX**

It was cramped, dark, and smelled faintly of rat-dung, but Merlin didn't care at the moment. The claustrophobic area was better than nothing. His stalker knew where he lived and where he worked-there was NO escape. The manservant had no where else to go. Every footfall, every brush of the wall tapestry (his hiding place), every noise was the Blond Menace!

His breathing was shallow and a cold sweat was running down his neck. The poor boy hadn't left that hidden corner for about an hour, meaning King Prat was most likely adding even more chores to Merlin's already unending list of duties due to his lateness. That was fine, those damn errands wouldn't have been completed even if he lived to be one hundred!

Footsteps suddenly echoed down the hallway, and Merlin tried to cease breathing shallowly. It had been at least three years since the Lady had last visited Camelot, and both Merlin and Arthur were thankful for that blessing. Vivian's coming brought with it the fear that she was still under the love enchantment, but they were pleasantly surprised to find that it had worn off. She even appeared to despise the royal Pendragon and insisted on glaring, as if the spell had been his fault. Olaf seemed absolutely ecstatic about this turn of events, while Arthur was just grateful to be left alone.

The odd part of the visit began an hour before the welcome feast when the neighboring Princess's designated maid suddenly took ill, and Merlin was the only servant she deemed worthy to attend to her. Once they were alone in her chamber's, Vivian revealed she had chosen him because of his "determination to save her virtue." It turns out, the spoiled Lady remembered everything from her last visit to Camelot. Even the magic. Before Merlin had a chance to stutter some sort of excuse or plea, the blond quickly explained she would not reveal his secret, for she didn't comprehend what the bother was with sorcery. Her father held no qualms against it.

The warlock still only felt slightly reassured because she could punish any sort of mistake he made in his servant's duty. Vivian was worse then Arthur when it came to setting menial tasks. Her banquet gowns had to be laid out neatly on every available (clean) surface for inspection, food must be assorted by color (red with red, green with green), all fifteen pairs of her shoes had to be polished within an allotted time frame, brand new linens needed to be brought in because the original spotless sheets had a "horrid" texture (silk compared to Merlin's scratchy blankets), and her bathtub (which was taken all the way from her kingdom) had to be washed.

Merlin had to constantly remind himself that since the Lady was a royal guest and her father's influence with other nobles was of key importance, he had to be the picture of the perfect manservant considering his role as the personal one to the King. Apparently, that wasn't enough for the Princess. The ex-farm boy found himself spluttering and shivering from the ice-cold water (as previously requested) that was sliding down his face and making his curly hair cling to his forehead. _Do ALL nobles find it an amusing past time to toss liquid at unsuspecting subjects? _Vivian had been furious to discover she was drinking from a smudged goblet.

Merlin squinted through streaming water droplets, expecting to see livid blue eyes staring intently at his drenched form, but instead found an inquisitive gaze. The Lady was inspecting his figure and face rather intently, and the more she saw, the more she seemed to be satisfied.

After several minutes of this odd stare-down, Vivian stopped, then proceeded to ask several personal questions. Where did he live? Personal relations? What occupations had his parents' held? What did his job entail? Was he educated? Any musical abilities? Those questions were simply examples of the many inquired over a period of ten minutes. She only wanted short and to the point answers. Once the interrogation ceased (Merlin still wasn't dry), the blond blatantly said, "Your skin is soft for a peasant's," she ran a hand along his cheek, "your eyes are ocean blue like mine, and your bone structure is worthy of envy. I want to bear your children."

"… What?" Said ocean blue eyes blinked, then drastically (comically) resembled that of an owl's as the disguised sorcerer gaped at the clearly insane woman.

"Though you're a simple manservant, I'm positive I can convince my father to let me have you." A serious expression worked it's way onto her face. "Can't you imagine it? With my hair, our eyes, and your flawless cheekbones, our children would be beautiful!"

The End.

… I think.

**XxX**

**Tell me what ya think! I already have the next chapter planned, but there's a poll on my pro as to the future three chapters. **


	4. He Should Get Used to This HeartAche

**Hello good readers! Here is the Knight one shot some of you have been waiting for. I don't know if I'll be able to update till the end of the week, but here's hoping! Again, I urge all of you to vote on the poll on my profile before Wednesday night because that's when I shall close it. I'm really hoping I can write my Gwen gender bend soon-sorry! Don't vote for her if you don't want to. I'll just fit it in on chapter eight. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW MERLIN NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**This one-shot is a Lancelot/Merlin pairing, and the genre is angst. One sided feelings.**

**XxX**

_What happened? I never saw him. Why did he do that? How _could_ he do this? How could he do this to _me_? I never told him._

Merlin was sitting on his bed, hunched over the side. His face was stony, and closed off. He had been in the same exact position since the end of the pseudo funeral, which had ended hours earlier in the day. No one had come to check on the manservant, not even Gaius, and that was just fine. Merlin did not want to see anyone. Did not want to drink to the noble knight's name down at tavern. Did not want to console an equally guilt-ridden Gwen. Did not want to sit silently in the crown prince's chamber. Merlin did not want to do anything.

There was nothing that could be done, scientifically or magically. Unless of course he was willing to pay the consequences. Where would the happy ending come from afterwards? Another loved one would have to pay the price, and Heaven forbid it be the prophesized Emery's! Another friend, brother, and lover would be left alone. Another chance at forming something more powerful than any type of magic would be destroyed, or worse-never begin at all. No, the warlock had been through enough heart-ache for a life-time.

Sir Lancelot Du Lac of Camelot. The most noble knight of the Round Table. Brought down by his sense of duty and justice; what was right. _A fitting way for such an honorable and foolish man! _A hard gleam reflected in Merlin's eye's. No tears had yet been shed, because Merlin understood from past experience that crying never returned the dead. Love was a horribly cruel thing. The more love given to the "gifted" young man, the more fate seemed to take.

Will, Merlin's brother in all but blood, sacrificed his precious life for his friend's unfinished destiny. The first person to except him for what he is and what he will become. He would've been one of Camelot's finest knights.

Freya, his first love, who died due to circumstances beyond her control. The first person to understand Merlin and value his company. They were going to live by a lake; own a couple of cows.

Balinor, the father Merlin never knew, killed while protecting his son. The first person Uther betrayed, and the first to know what it's like to have immense power, but live as a shadow. Hunith wouldn't have been so alone.

People seemed to enjoy dying in Merlin's arm's. Thankfully, Lancelot did not grant him the same kindness.

The knight, Merlin's first friend, who gave his life willingly to protect the warlock, Arthur, and Camelot. To keep his promise to a woman he loved. A woman who loved him less than Merlin. Lancelot was the first person to accept his magic and believe in his self-worth. He was also first to fall for Gwen. The woman that seemed to have every male in the kingdom wrapped around her slim finger. What else could Merlin do but smile, and step behind the scenes, where all servants belonged. So why was Gwen such an exception? To court a peasant was one thing, but a male? Simply out of the question. Merlin was not so selfish as to force his perverse and unwanted feelings onto a man that trusted him more then Arthur ever could.

Lancelot could read Merlin like a book (a feat that took the prince nearly two years) just after days of knowing one another. The dark-eyed man also encouraged, even seemed to enjoy his magic. But still, it wasn't enough. Every blessed day spent being around the noble man, was torture so severe it nearly caused physical pain to watch him. To watch as his knight spent those glorious days following the brown-haired maid servant's every movement. Pure agony and a bitter taste of unacknowledged hatred festered inside of Merlin when he witnessed Gwen's lingering glances. She had her chance so many times, it was almost ridiculous that the dark-skinned beauty still seemed to long for a man whom she could have at any moment. And it wasn't just Merlin who noticed these looks. Arthur was very aware of the lasting attachment, but held onto a desperate hope that the feelings would fade with time. They did. Once Lancelot walked into the ripped veil.

It was getting cold and the sun had set long ago. No one had visited Merlin's chambers. The stiff young man saw no need to light a fire, and the frigid wind blowing through the open window kept him fully awake. Merlin did not want to sleep. Did not want to live. What was there to live for?

Who would die next time? Who would be there to help a magic less Merlin? His mother could not help him. Gaius did not understand him. Morgana despised him. Gwen unknowingly toyed with treasured people in Merlin's life. His destiny foretold of a terrible end. Magic was still banned. The man Merlin loved was dead.

After hours of sitting down, Merlin finally moved. He lifted his stiff head, and stared at the open-faced moon. Stars blinked dimly behind gray clouds, and if he was paying attention, Merlin would've heard Killgarah's sympathetic voice calling. But everything was hazy and numb. Unwanted tears fell from dark blue eyes while the harsh wind blew endlessly at a rapidly breaking face, and the same thoughts flew through Merlin's head.

_What happened? I never saw him. Why did he do that? How _could_ he do this? How could he do this to _me_? I never told him._

**XxX **

**I'm not too proud of this chapter, so please tell me what you think, and don't forget the poll!**


	5. Too Sexy for This Shirt

**I'm slightly saddened by the small amount of voters, but I shall not let that get me down! Based on the poll results, we have our winners! The next chapters shall feature Cendred, Mordred, and Gwen!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW MERLIN NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**This chapters couple is Arthur/Merlin, and the genre is romance (I think.). Post season three.**

**XxX**

"It's too big Arthur!" Merlin grunted, trying in vain to escape his prince's clutches.

"No, it's not!" the blond prat hastily grasped the weaker man's upper arms and pulled him closer, tearing off his shirt.

"It'll never fit!"

"Stop being such a girl Merlin, and take it like a man!" Arthur finally shoved the unwilling manservant behind the dressing screen after yanking off his trousers. Merlin clumsily fell to the floor, tangled in his own clothes.

"You cabbage-head!"

Arthur ignored the new _endearing _nickname and walked calmly to his already open dresser, where he proceeded to search for a clean pair of trousers and shirt. Accomplishing this goal in record time, the prince tossed the new material over the divide. "Here, just be quiet already and accept this."

"I only got a little water on my clothes, I don't need to take your old-" Merlin stopped talking for a few seconds. "These are apart of your new wardrobe!"

"Very astute, oh Great-Seer-of-the-Obvious." the prat sat gracelessly into his desk chair. He didn't have to put on any airs for his manservant.

Completely disregarding his near-nakedness, the younger man stormed out from behind the partition in only his undergarments (thin underpants), carrying the royal's outfit. "This isn't funny Arthur. I can't be seen walking around in your clothes!"

"Merlin, you're acting ridiculous. I'm lending you them because your's are dirty."

Merlin briskly came toward the desk and placed the fine material in front of his master with a sarcastic snort, "Hardly. I only spilled water down my front side."

Arthur was beginning to get annoyed. Here he was, being incredibly generous by giving a brand new outfit to his servant/friend/lover, and what does he get in return? Disrespect! The blond stood from his chair with a determined huff, and took hold of Merlin and the clothes. "Either you put this shirt, and these pants on yourself, or I'll do it for you."

A small smile formed on Merlin's elfin face. "Please, don't strain yourself sire."

Arthur lunged.

XxX

Gaius was tired. His old bones creaked and moaned from the never ending climb up Camelot's castle stairs, and his back didn't take too kindly to them either. The physician was getting too old for this kind of hassle, but Merlin was no where to be found. What good was an errand boy if the elderly man ended up doing all of the work? After what seemed like hours of an exhausting journey, Gaius had finally reached the alcove just outside the Crown Prince's chambers.

Approaching closer to the large wooden doors, the hard-working healer suddenly heard distressed screams. They were disturbingly familiar. He never ran faster then Morgana's take-over. Gaius burst through the doors rather dramatically to find… not a dangerous situation.

Arthur had his thin ward pressed to the large bed, and he appeared to be ripping a fine azure shirt from his chest. The duo froze almost comically, staring with wide, confused blue eyes at Merlin's guardian.

"Pardon the intrusion, sire," Gaius thought his voice sounded calm. "I shall return at a more convenient time." then shut the doors. Camelot's stairs didn't seem like such a bother anymore.

XxX

After Gaius's embarrassing interruption, Merlin went oddly limp, and the prince seized his chance. He could feel ashamed later at the wrong interpretation, but his manservant would never give him the same opportunity. Once Arthur finished, he stepped back to admire the view. Merlin was lying on his freshly washed red sheets, looking flushed, and the leather pants were clinging to his legs in all of the right places. As Merlin had said earlier, the shirt was too big, but that was just fine. The prat enjoyed being bigger.

As he was scanning over the younger man's body, Arthur finally noticed his neck and face. Without that atrocious neckerchief wrapped around, the prince saw that his secret lover had a rather lovely, swan-like throat. Merlin's lip's formed an 'o' shape as he breathed deeply from the recent struggle; they were perfectly pink. His soft dark hair was also mussed, as if just waking up from a wonderful dream.

The coin had not really taken their relationship farther then over-the-clothes fondling, because they had both just discovered each others feeling's recently (three weeks ago, recently) and never really had the time to take anything further physically. But now… what was stopping them?

Merlin caught the lustful gleam in Arthur's bright eye's, and began to grin impishly. "You just spent near a half hour getting me into your clothes. Now, you want to take them off?"

Growling lowly, the determined royal forced his most trusted friend back against the pillows, "Merlin."

"Shut. Up."

"You guessed it." Arthur tore the expensive fabric away once again, and sealed his lips over the complying mouth of the endearingly dubbed Idiot.

**To be continued…**

**Really, the continuation will most likely be pure smut. **

**XxX**

**I had not planned for the story to end like that… Hopefully it's well received! From the looks of things, I got distracted and didn't really focus on romance. Sorry! I promise you'll receive just that in the continuation.**


	6. Stranger Danger

**I am SSOOOOOOOO sorry for the lateness, but I just got caught up in writing my screenplay which is due in exactly three days! Here's my next chapter. I was slightly confused at the beginning how to do this high school AU-well, I knew the gist of it, but I was stuck on how to play it out because I lost the original work. Hopefully it will be as well received as the previous chapters have been. Sorry if some of you have been waiting with bated breath (yeah, right). After this chapter, I really think I won't be looking Kimmy in the eye. This is much more explicit then the Uther/Merlin chapter!**

**WARNING: RATING FOR THIS ONESHOT IS M! IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF READING MALE-ON-MALE, CONTINUE ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I was inspired by a manga called Otona Keikenchi. This fic is an AU version of that, only the characters aren't Japanese and various other things. Oh God, here comes the blush!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW MERLIN, THE STORY OTONA KEIKENCHI, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**The pairing is Mordred/Merlin; starts off dub-con, then con. Also, Mordred is sixteen and Merlin seventeen, so if you have a problem with that, don't read. This one-shot shall be WAY longer then the other chapters. **

XxX

"Hey! You, with the big ears!"

Merlin stopped dead, and turned with an insulted frown to face the speaker. The group surrounding him also stopped. Behind them, a sophomore only a few inches shorter then Merlin, was glaring at the juniors with a boldness not many of his age group had the balls for. Especially to these juniors. The gang consisted of jocks, cheerleaders, and the school's most charismatic characters.

Gwaine, the broad-shouldered womanizing footballer, was at the head of the pack with Arthur, the arrogant but noble soccer captain, while Merlin brought up the rear. He wasn't as manly as the other two, but he had an ethereal quality about him that the girls just loved. The black-haired teenager was one of the best swimmers on the school's team, he could play the piano, and he had a high gpa. The female students huddling around the trio seemed to want to spit fire at the smaller student.

With an awkward finger, Merlin pointed to himself, "Who, me?"

"Do you know Sophia Tiermore?"

_He completely ignored me._ "Yeah. She's friends with Morgana."

The strange boy crossed his arm's his deep blue eye's held a murderous glint. "I never expected someone like _you _to sleep around and use people!"

The entire hallway grew silent, before Merlin stuttered out, "Wh-wh-WHAT? I haven't slept with anybody!"

The girls seemed more outraged then the accused. "Who do you think you are, brat?", "How dare you call Merlin a slut?" "He doesn't sleep with anyone-that's what makes him such a gentleman!"

"Alright, calm down, calm down." Arthur held back a cheerleader that looked about ready to lunge.

Gwaine stepped foreword once the blond seemed to have cooled the other students down. "Sorry for the confusion tiny, but I was the one who slept with Sophia."

The sophomore sucker-punched the goofy grin right off the jock's face.

XxX

The boys were lounging in the unused shed behind the school, eating lunch in peace for once. They usually gathered there when things were getting too hectic, or Gwaine wanted to talk about things too inappropriate for the other gender's company. Currently, the athlete was rubbing pitifully at his bruised cheek and playing with uneaten coleslaw.

"That little bastard sure knows how to knock heads."

"You're such a horn-dog." Arthur slurped at a luke-warm cup of noodles. "You should've known better then to play with Morgana's clique."

"How was I supposed to know her little brother would take unrighteous vengeance on my handsome face?"

"Merlin?"

The boy jumped at his sudden inclusion. "Yes Arthur?"

"Why'd Le Fay think you slept with that harpy?" the captain tossed his trash in a perfect arc at the bin.

"Yeah," Gwaine joined in. "I thought you were impotent."

The swimmer sprayed cola at the blunt statement. "I-I-I am NOT impotent!"

The others snorted in disbelief and started gathering up their packs. Merlin was under the impression they needed more fuel to add to the flame. "I just can't… get it up."

Arthur and Gwaine left for practice, but before the prat left, he lent to Merlin and whispered, "Don't worry, we'll keep working at it. See you tonight."

XxX

It wasn't that Merlin Emerys was impotent, he just never had the urge. Nothing seemed to arouse the young man, not even Gwaine's secret stash of porn. Yes, some situations made the virgin blush, but he just wasn't in the mood. Ever. It used to happen when he was starting puberty, but then it suddenly stopped. Merlin couldn't explain, and he certainly was not sharing this physical problem with his mother, no sir! So that left Arthur, his best friend since primary school. At first, the blond had thought his mate was joking, but a few stony minutes of silence left no doubt. He was surprisingly understanding. As the years passed and no miracle pill for problems like this appeared in sight, they came to an agreement. Arthur would help find whatever turned his best friend on. Today, since images and light touches hadn't worked, they were taking things to the next level.

Merlin and Arthur were sitting together on the bed, both avoiding any sort of eye contact, but were completely concentrated on the item laying in between them. It was long, pink, and had a ring attached to the end of it. A tense silence engulfed the junior students completely, making the next door's washing machine routine rattle quite loud.

"Where… where exactly did you get this-this from, Arthur?" Merlin finally spoke, and gained just enough courage to glance in his friend's general direction.

The blonds' hands twitched with nerves, and a faint mumble was the answer.

"I'm sorry?" Merlin leaned forward.

"I stole it."

The swimmer's face contorted to match his disgusted feeling's. "You're expecting me to test myself on a _used_-!"

"SHUSSSHH!" Arthur slapped his hand's over the slighter youth's mouth. "Do you want your mother to hear? Besides… it's Gwaine's."

"_That makes it even worse!_" Merlin shoved the hands away from him and attempted to swat the offending object off of his bed sheets without actually touching it.

"Oh, stop being such a girl. He's not used it yet, if that's what you're worried about."

"Worried about what?"

Merlin let out a masculine (not really) screech, and bravely sacrificed himself in covering the unmentionable item from his mother. Thankfully, Arthur had been sitting in front of the door, blocking Hunith's view of the covers. Both turned hasty smiles toward the housewife, but really, only one was able to seem completely at ease.

"Hello Mrs. Emerys. Merlin's just worried about borrowing Gwaine's science notebook."

Quickly catching on the paranoid son laid entirely onto his bed, ignoring the uncomfortable jab that the toy was piercing into his stomach, and explained (lied) further. "Yeah! He's just got such horrible penmanship, that I wonder if I'll be able to read it at all!"

Hunith didn't look totally convinced (Merlin's fault), but she had no reason to doubt the two. She fully entered the messy room, and smiled pleasantly. "All right. But Merlin, could you be a dear and pick up your sister from elementary before you start studying?"

"Sure!" Merlin realized his reply may have been too quick and hysterical, but he just wanted his mother out of the room.

She left without a backward glance, and Arthur closed the door after her. He spun slowly with an incredulous look on his face. "Penmanship?"

"Oh shut up."

His friend snorted in response, then laid out on the bed. "Idiot."

"Prat."

The jock swiped his hand under the slim boy, and flipped the device into the air, recklessly aware that Hunith could return at any moment. "Am I to assume you want to continue this little escapade at a later date?"

Merlin snatched the toy out of the air, and hid it under his pillows. "You assume correctly, cabbage-head."

XxX

"So you're Freya's eternally late sibling?"

Merlin stood dumb-struck in the third grade doorway, unsure how to respond to the question, what with the terrifying sophomore standing just a few feet away. Mordred was waiting patiently for the older boy's answer while a little blond girl clung to his shirt sleeve and said sister ran happily to him.

"Merlin! Isn't this great? Since you're friends with Morgause's big brother, that means you two can spend time together while we hold our tea-party tomorrow!"

The intelligent answer was, "Huh?"

Freya rolled her eye's while the Le Fay children quirked their lip's eerily similar. "Mom said since she and daddy were going out to dinner, that you could take me to Morgause's tomorrow!"

Merlin stared at the suddenly non-angelic little girl, contemplating taking a sick leave from school. He missed the sly grin forming on Mordred's face.

XxX

Since the two high schoolers were heading in the same direction, they decided to walk together the next day. Merlin figured he might as well get to know the stoic sixteen year-old if he was to be his 'play date'. Conversation had been rather forced though, seeing as the older of the two was making the only effort. Mordred seemed content to walk without adding to the mindless babble. Merlin ended up going into a nerdy spiel about why Christopher Eccleston was an underappreciated Doctor. He was intimidated by the shorter student for some reason, but every time a smile flickered onto his otherwise emotionless face, a strange feeling spread through Merlin. He liked it when Mordred focused on him, and that scared the taller all the more.

The two nine year-olds skipped on ahead of their respective brothers, chattering about which boys from class was the weirdest, and why. They seemed to come to an agreement when the subject of a classmate named Myror came up. Something about his being _too_ quiet and exclaiming that several other third graders were drinking his poisoned juice boxes. Merlin soon tuned into their 'private' gossiping, finding it much more amusing and less confusing then Mordred's unnerving gaze. The group of four finally made it to the Le Fay residence, and the older male heaved a sigh of relief. The short walk to the house had seemed to last forever and caused an odd amount of stress. Maybe once they were all in doors, Merlin would come up with even more gibberish to spout out?

Before Morgause could unlock the front door however, it slammed open. Morgana stood leisurely in front of them with a tote bag in her right hand, and a pair of dangerous looking red heels in her left. The fellow junior lifted an elegant eyebrow at the sight of her swim team member. "Merlin. What are you doing here?"

"He's Freya's big brother! And Mordred's-" before Morgause could continue the harmless explanation, said boy clapped his hand over her mouth almost violently. Merlin cringed in sympathy, remembering his experience yesterday.

The young woman raised her other eyebrow at Mordred's action, then smirked when a strange understanding entered her eye's. Merlin shivered at the familiar expression. His team-mate always had that look when she blackmailed the annoying freshmen who constantly try to surpass her record. With a beatific smile, the swim-team goddess strolled past them and called back over her pale shoulder, "Have fun boys!"

XxX

Merlin and Mordred were sitting almost too close on the large blue sofa, watching some 'extreme' cooking show that the two weren't all that interested in, but it was better than 'Whose Line' reruns. At least Mordred thought so. The junior wasn't all that invested in the competitors like usual, so naturally, his eye's wandered. Some family photos, a few baby shots, friends Merlin barely recognized from school, and finally, the wall of fame. It was about the only thing the swimmer could remember from his last visit to Le Fay house. He had been twelve and the boys had been obligatorily invited to Morgana's thirteenth birthday party. The whole class had come, and everyone had surprisingly got along. Merlin recognizes the wall of fame so well, because it accumulated nearly the entire hall leading to the kitchen.

It was covered in Mr. and Mrs. Le Fay's achievements, from their skiing competitions, to their successful elementary spelling bees. Pictures of their children even covered the wall, and Merlin could see some new ones. Morgana at the talent show, Mordred running in track, and Morgause at ballet. There were several others, but Merlin was interested in the swim-team pictures. Though the two team-mates didn't hang out all that much anymore, they still enjoyed each other's company during training, workouts, and comps. There were about four featuring Merlin, and the rest, the girls. Blue eyes squinted at two photos in particular, the ones containing the whole gang wearing medals, and hugging. Morgana's brother was standing in the background with an unfamiliar smile gracing his younger face.

"I didn't know you were there."

"Well, you do seem rather oblivious."

Merlin huffed, and blushed lightly. _Why do so many people point this out to me? _"I am not! I was just… caught up in the adrenaline."

"I'm sorry."

The taller boy turned to face the sophomore, but found their faces were only inches apart. He jumped back a little, shocked at the closeness. The blush grew, and that strange feeling returned. "For-for what?"

Mordred's eyes had darkened suddenly, and Merlin thought he should move away more, but a strong hand stopped his retreat. "Accusing you of sleeping around. I was just angry that the rumor involved _you._"

"Why? I-I mean, why would you be angry if I slept with anyone?" the raven-haired teen was desperately trying to convince himself that this situation wasn't going to a weird place. The sixteen year-old wouldn't dare try anything with their little sister's upstairs… Would he?

"I like you."

The unfathomable response was immediately followed by something so incomprehensible to Merlin, that his only answer was to gasp. A bad move considering Mordred took the opportunity to shove his tongue down Merlin's throat. The swimmer didn't know how to respond, he just sat there, with his back forced firmly against the fuzzy seat cushion as his mouth was violated. Mordred's lip's were warm and chapped, but oddly soft, and that tongue! Dear Lord! Where did this boy learn how to do that?-NO! Merlin couldn't just sit there, under the strong runner's hands as he molested his upper classman! With barely an ounce of strength, the lithe student pushed Mordred roughly away (really, he was only lifted about nine inches) and stared at him flustered.

Both boys were breathing heavily, had red cheeks, and darkly glazed eyes. Merlin had to ignore how stunningly handsome he found the other at that moment, and tried to force out some answers. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I like you."

_He's so blunt! _With immense difficulty, the junior pushed on, even though Mordred's hands began to explore underneath his shirt. "When did these… feelings begin to occur?" He almost slapped himself at the strangely formal question, but instead moaned when the younger's fingers glided lightly over his chest.

"Ever since junior high." the future track star quickly unbuttoned Merlin's school shirt and started to play with the already pert nipples. "You were so beautiful in the water, you made me want to join the swim team."

"Ah-haa!" the swimmer groaned at the ministrations, almost too far gone to continue talking. "But-but you weren't-ah!- in the swim team back then-oh!"

Mordred forced Merlin down to lay on the couch, then leaned in, "You had graduated. The sport held no interest for me once you had gone." Then he nibbled the ear.

Merlin had no idea how this situation began., and he had no desire to end it either. Freya and Morgause were on the second floor playing, far enough away from the boys that he wasn't worried about them being caught. The junior hadn't experienced anything like this since he had experimented with a boy named Percival in the eighth grade, and they had never ventured to the land hidden beneath their pants. A journey Mordred seemed determined to take.

Merlin was so caught up in the strange feelings that this boy could cause with a simple touch, he hadn't even noticed when his pants were slipped down. He did however notice when hot breath started to blow across his member. A very erect member.

With a speed neither athlete could comprehend at this point, Merlin shoved the wonderful hands away to see this miracle. Merlin had been impotent for three years. Arthur had tried to help him for two. They had experimented with all types (almost) of stimulants-drugs, magazines, porn sites, touching, and various other unmentionable items-and the one thing that worked after all of those experiments, were the hands of Morgana Le Fay's little brother. What. The. Fuck?

"This… this can't be possible."

Mordred seemed to misunderstand his meaning. The shorter student held Merlin firmly down once more, but with an angry edge, then abruptly grasped at the still hard penis. Merlin gasped at the contact as the aggressor began to swiftly rub. "It appears so."

"No, no, that's not what I-AH!-meant! Please, pleas-Oh God!" the swimmer covered his mouth with thin fingers, afraid that the noises would be overheard. "This has never-ahah… this has never happened befo-oh, Mordred!"

The runner let slip an unfamiliar smile. It was so big, that it nearly distracted him from his lust-induced state. "You said my name."

"Wha-?"

Mordred captured Merlin's full lips in another bruising kiss, but this time, it was accepted. Merlin wrapped his thin arms around the sophomore and went with it. The moment seemed to last for hours when in reality it was most likely only a few minutes, but they didn't care. Mordred brought up his left hand to twist at Merlin's abused nipples, and continued to pleasure his lower regions with the right. The teen was lost in a sea of ecstasy and their kiss became uncoordinated with need and the impending feeling of something to come. The strange feeling the raven-haired teen had been feeling all day felt as if it had multiplied. It kept building and building, while Mordred kept rutting and kissing. Merlin never wanted this bliss to stop, but he knew it was coming. Something wonderful.

With a sharp whine, the junior broke away from soft lips, and cried, "Mordred! Mordred I'm going to-going-!" he was breathing harder, gasping louder. "Going to-!"

With an incredibly loud and wanton moan, Merlin came. His first organism, all thanks Mister Le Fay. Merlin felt the residue of their activities cooling on his bare chest, and Mordred petting his damp curls. The smooth motions were so calming, so enjoyable, that Merlin was positive that's what put him to sleep. Positive it wasn't the younger's sweet whisper, "Sleep Merlin." And he did.

XxX

**That's why I'm blushing. My first smut, and I don't know if it's good or bad. PLEASE let me know if you all want me to ass a Part Two to this one-shot, because that was the plan from the beginning. I really need some feedback right now! Hope it was well received, and Merry-Day-Before-The-Twelve-Days-Of-Christmas-Start!**


	7. A Christmas Proposal

**Here's the Cendred/Merlin chapter that's been promised! Originally, it was going to be quite dark, but as the holidays came around, new inspiration hit, and this one-shot was born! Forgive me if Cendred seems slightly OOC, but honestly, I don't think so. He was only featured in a few episodes, so I think I can have a little freedom with his personality.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW MERLIN, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**The genre is romance. Finally! Not a lie this time.**

**XxX**

Merlin stared in wonder at the whimsical setting before him. There was soft, twinkling lights hung on a large white yacht, with snowflakes drifting and blowing down. The boat was steadily bobbing up and down, but not dangerously, and the full moon bathed the vessel in a magical glow. The group of friends standing behind him, equally dumbstruck by the magnificent scene, finally came to their senses when Cendred stepped into the light at the top of the stairs connecting the yacht to the dock. He was truly dashing in a fine black suit, leather shoes, and loose red tie. Merlin was even more enraptured by the moment when his boyfriend made an appearance; especially so once he saw the silver watch glinting off of his tanned wrist.

"You're wearing my Christmas gift." the young man stood motionless, not believing this moment to be based in reality.

With a confident, almost arrogant (extremely) stride, the brunette came from the boat and wrapped his strong arm's around a thin waist, then planted a chaste kiss on full pink lips. "That's not the only present I'm wearing."

As Merlin blushed violently, the two could hear obnoxious wolf-whistles and cat-calls coming from the background. How could they have forgotten the college students standing right there, witnessing such a private exchange? Cendred didn't seem to mind; he was always the one to instigate public displays of affection, wanting everyone to know who Merlin 'belonged' to. He never really liked anyone else being so close to his raven-haired lover, the top person at the list being Gwaine. The mythology major was too handsy, even with friends.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble." Merlin was aware of his boyfriend's wealth, but the others already considered Cendred to be his sugar-daddy. This little show of feelings wasn't helping matters. Don't get him started on their six year age difference either!

"I wanted things to be special tonight."

Blue eyes blinked owlishly in return. That was his answer to every date extravaganza. It wasn't that Merlin didn't appreciate the gifts or the date locations, he just didn't want to be classified as a gold-digger. "Because it's Christmas?"

"That wasn't the contributing factor, but sure." a smug smirk rolled onto his rugged face.

A sharp gasp escaped the gaggle of friends. The distracted couple turned to see Morgana had an almost gleeful smile as she stared at the billionaire. "You mean, this is the day! That's so adorable!"

The men all became extremely confused when it happened that the rest of the girls discovered the truth as well. Freya, Gwen, and Elena threw manic grins at Merlin, then laughed in that annoying high-pitched squeal only females can achieve. The slighter man whirled in his lover's embrace to see the familiar mask Cendred wore when trying to keep a secret. "What are they talking about?" Arthur, Gwaine, and Elyan faced the long-haired business tycoon, also wanting answers.

Cendred grabbed Merlin's hand gently, and walked back up the stairs toward the yacht's entrance, leaving the group very put out. The science major could barely make out Elena whispering to Arthur, "We'll explain it to you later."

XxX

Strangely enough (or not really, considering) a butler gracefully led them to a circular table located on the gleaming wooden deck, with tall white candles glowing in the center with mistle-toe and cranberries laying around them. The waiter then signaled three more servers who carried concealed trays along with a bottle of champagne. Two heaters were places on each side of the table, adding to the warmth. Cendred took off Merlin's blue winter jacket, then sat him down in the chair facing the stars and deep waving ocean. Though the view was beautiful, the college student was completely focused on the handsome man sitting directly in front of him. This night was almost magical.

The last waitress removed the covers from their meals, to reveal steaming Chinese food, and a medium rare steak. The first dish was for Merlin, because Cendred couldn't stand the taste of the soy sauce his boyfriend drowned the food in. For some reason though, he didn't mind kissing the mouth that consumed the 'vile' condiment. Everything was delicious! Merlin even made sure not to drink too much and ruin the night by falling asleep. Alcohol always made the thinner man sleepy. They talked about Merlin's subjects, Cendred's newest deal, and plans for the New Year. Merlin didn't think this Christmas could get any better, never mind Cendred's dodgy answers as to what the girls had been screaming about.

Nearing the end of the evening, the two lovers made their way to the tip of the deck where a massive loveseat had been secured, giving them a brilliant image of the moon shining down onto the brightly-lit city just a few miles away. The couple wrapped themselves in a thick, heated blanket, then snuggled against each other.

"This has been the perfect night." Merlin leaned into Cendred's clean-shaven neck.

"Almost."

Drowsy eyes peeked at brown orbs, then whispered, "What could make it more perfect?"

Cendred snapped his fingers, and the same waitress came prancing back holding a silver platter with one fortune cookie on top. The billionaire reached foreword, then handed it to the tired nineteen year-old, who accepted it with a wary expression. Merlin snapped the golden treat in half, and instead of eating it, he read the tiny slip of paper.

Silence descended upon the whole boat, Cendred grew concerned when Merlin stopped breathing, until a strangled noise erupted from his throat. It was a mix between a hysterical cry and laugh, the taller man couldn't tell.

After several seconds passed, Cendred became worried. "I can't read minds Merlin."

With an unreadable face, his lover looked up, "Yes."

"Yes, you believe I can read minds, or yes you'll-"

"YES, I'll marry you!" Merlin threw his arm's around Cendred's neck and immediately started to kiss him passionately. Cendred was too shocked to really react at first, but then pulled his now-fiancée closer, leaving the servers to stand awkwardly behind them. When things began to escalate, they decided rather to escape then be fired in the morning for having a peep show. The waiters knew their boss was a bit of an exhibitionist, but he drew the line at other people seeing Merlin in such a state.

Hours later found the two lovers lying in each others' arms, blissfully unaware of the slowly lightening sky as they quietly contemplated their future.

Best Christmas ever.

The Happy End.

**XxX**

**I hope this wasn't as bad as I imagined. Please review, and I hope you all like it! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and if you're not celebrating anything-welp, have a depressing December! **


	8. An Author's Insincere Sounding Apology

**Damn. I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update, but life distracted me for a while there. And my new Tumblr account! My screenplay was passed up because I wasn't finished in time.**

**Here's the gender bend fic I've been promising, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW MERLIN, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**The couple is Gwen/Merlin, rated K+ because this is the beginning to their relationship. So fluffy beyond belief.**

**XXx**

A sweating, nervous young man who looked as if he just came back from the forge (he did, actually) was pacing in agitated circles in front of the physician's door. He had tangled, night black curls, rather large arms (considering his job), big calloused hands that know how to handle a hammer, and warm dark skin. The person was clutching frantically at a small parcel, which was wrapped in a rough brown cloth, but handled delicately.

A few minutes passed, and the man continued his movements, completely ignoring the strange glances shot his way by passing guards or strolling nobles, before a familiar voice rang across the corridor. "Gavin!"

The previously un-named boy stuttered to a halt, and his head jerked at the sound. An immensely happy grin spread across his face upon seeing the person he was waiting for. She was a slight thing, with thick raven hair done up in messy but intricate braids that wrapped around her head in a sort of halo- "They get in my way otherwise." The girl also wore a plain-stitched blue dress to match her incomparably expressive azure eyes. To complete her appearance, an oddly designed red leather bracelet was tied around her wrist. She never went anywhere without her bracelet.

"Hello Merlin." the young man's voice was deep, and throaty. A blacksmith had to yell more often then not to be heard.

"I thought you had been commissioned for a big project today?"

The Gaius's ward tucked a loose strand of hair behind her adorably elf like ears, and Gavin was almost too distracted to answer.

"Ah, I stayed to work till dawn to finish. I wanted to hurry and make a gift."

"A gift?"

He nodded, suddenly completely shy. "Y-yes. For a special someone."

Merlin lifted an arched eyebrow, and the iron-smith panicked, causing a stumbling of jumbled words. "Not to say other people aren't special-or that everyone isn't as important, I just meant-!"

Running out of unneeded excuses (Gavin could see the amused little smile on his friend's mouth), he shoved the mysterious object in front of her eye-line. "Look."

Warily, Merlin took the tiny package and unwrapped it slowly to reveal a simple, but elegant charm. It was a small bird with a ring-hole melded onto it's head to loop a chain through. Though sculpted a bit roughly (Gavin wasn't used to working with such small pieces of metal), you could clearly see the honest work put into making sure the feathers came out just right. The girl's face lit up with a bright emotion.

"It's lovely Gavin!"

"R-really?" his brown eye's filled with hope, while his fellow servant let out a delighted giggle.

"Yes! I'm positive the girl who receives it shall return your feelings."

"I hope s-wait. What?"

As if she didn't hear the question, Arthur's maid-servant continued, though with a dimmer glimmer then before. "Lady Morgana is a lucky woman."

Gavin had no idea what to say, or how she had interpreted the present to be for another. Without waiting for a reply anyhow, Merlin returned the jewelry to his calloused hands, then placed a light kiss upon his face. Her smile was questionably thin, but her chipper spirit barely wavered. "You're a real gentleman my friend."

The blacksmith stood in front of the physician's door, watching his unrequited love practically run down the corridor without a backward glance.

The End.

… What. The. Fire truck?

**XXx**

**Wow. That was not at all how I had planned for the story to end. I completely fucked (Oops-forgot I gave this a K+ rating! Who cares! Why did I finish it like that?) up the promised fluff… I guess you really can't trust my genre selections (at least I kept true to the rating [not really]!) I'm so sorry for making this sad! I really had it all planned out with interfering Pendragons, surprise hugs, and even a teasing Dragon! I guess I got distracted by the news.**

**I swear though that the continuation with have happy endings, as well as a random unicorn named Charlie! **

**Also, the poll as to who you want to see next is still up on my profile, so if anyone wants to have a choice, go vote!**


	9. The Creepy Uncle

**Hidey-ho Ranger-Joe! And various other people with different names! Sorry for the wait, but at least it wasn't as long as last time. Right? I'm listening to Dropped by Phantom Planet right now, so I afraid to admit this, but my writing may be slightly jaunty. So, since the poll has been up for awhile, I decided to stop it and saw the results. So happy there were more voters this time!**

**The next ten chapters will be in this order: Leon, Gwaine, Morgause, Will, Edwin, Freya, Morgana, Elena, Bayard, and Cornelius Sigan. **

**When I reach the third to last character, I'll start the poll up again, though it will be much shorter, but a few of the people I missed will be added such as: Queen Annis, Mithian, George, Tristan, Isolde, Iseldir, Helios, the Gleeman, King Caerleon, Darien (big scary guy who almost killed Arthur), John Howdan (mean villager husband who didn't believe in Merlin), and Eoghan (I have no idea who this is, but he's in the character list so I'll figure it out eventually)! **

**Wow… Maybe the list won't be as short as I thought… **

**Though I'd hate to separate the lovely two-episode couple, maybe I'll make a threesome, or an angst pre-thing, or something along those lines…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW MERLIN, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**This long awaited pairing is Agravaine/Merlin, and the genre has a creeper vibe and contains a very disturbing issue. MAJOR age gap but nothing happens (really didn't want to write it, but it's inferred something is gonna happen) so don't read if a pedophilic Agravaine gives you the heebie-jeebies. (Notice I never really stated it… I've given up telling you guys the genre because I clearly don't know how as evidenced in previous chapters.)Rated M because this touches on a clearly gross topic. (Can you guys tell I've stopped listening to Dropped?) I was inspired by an episode of Breakout Kings, so… blame them.**

**XxX**

Thick, black eyelashes flutter against popsicle-pink stained, pale cheeks still a bit round from baby fat, then the eyelids open. Impossibly deep sea-blue eyes hazily take in the watchful man's hunched form standing just feet away. A tiny, fisted hand rubs nearly too softly at those bleary orbs to get rid of the sleep, a sticky stick still clutched tightly.

Agravaine balls his large, sweaty palms into his beige cargo pants, still watching the small boy with pouty lips and tousled raven hair as he begins to become aware of the surroundings. His niece blinks slowly from behind her friend on the couch and smiles toothily. "Uncle Agravaine! Have you been here this whole time?"

The middle-aged lawyer almost doesn't reply when her friend lifts his arms to stretch, revealing even more pale and smooth skin, but the distraction disappears unfortunately soon. "Not really Morgana. Your father just didn't want you and your friend to be alone in the house while he picked up your brother and sister from summer school."

The little Pendragon smiled sweetly, then tugged on her sleeping-companion's t-shirt sleeve. After exchanging eye-contact, the two second graders hopped off the couch and walked with a hop toward Agravaine. "This is my best friend, Merlin!" Morgana patted his skinny shoulder gently. "Merlin, this is my uncle, Agravaine. The one who's letting us use his beach house for the summer!"

The thin little boy smiled so deliciously, that the next words came to Agravaine's chapped lips before he could stop them, "Would Merlin like to come along with us to the vacation home as well?"

Both children had widened their grins to almost comical dimensions before they both exclaimed, "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" and launched their roughly three-feet something inches bodies at his rigidly relaxed frame.

Morgana's familiar weight was easily released, but Merlin's delicate structure was denied the same easy exit. His reluctance to let the nine year-old go confused the children, but Agravaine recovered quickly by teasing them. "Boy, you kids are alarmingly slight! What do those lunch ladies feed you, grass?"

Though the inquisitive expressions remained, their lips started to twitch, so the high-society man continued his fatherly role. "How's about we toss those popsicle sticks in the bin, wash yourselves up, and make some brownies?"

The smiles were back full force, and it took nearly all of Agravaine's will-power not to snatch the child back into his thick arms'. Instead, he pretended to rush to the kitchen, letting the small elementary students out-run him. Morgana and Merlin practically bounced in place (which they later did after ingesting a spoonful of sugar), waiting for the black-haired man to join them. He hoisted his niece to the counter sink first, because her hands were the most danger to the white furniture, then he reached over to lift Merlin, but was a bit disappointed to find the boy could barely reach the faucet. So Agravaine settled for gently wrapping his bigger paws around the fragile wrists to scrub the dried juice under the flowing warm water. Merlin's lily-white skin was softer then he imagined.

XxX

**I'm so sorry to end it here, but I'll replace the chapter with a longer version as soon as I can! My computer is acting up and I'm afraid it'll shut done completely, but I wanted to at least post something for you! I'll be back VERY soon (I promise!)**


	10. The Creepy Uncle Part 2

**Here's Part Two! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW MERLIN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN DC'S BATMAN AND POLLY POCKET.**

**XxX**

"Daddy!" the shrill shriek caused Merlin to drop the cutting knife with a jerk, but was too late to pull his hand back! The tip glanced across his forefinger, and an immediate swelling of blood appeared. The deep cut stung horribly, but the shock numbed the pain for a moment before Merlin became aware. He tried incredibly hard to be a big boy and not cry like the girl Arthur always called him. Morgana, completely unaware of what happened to her friend rushed out of the kitchen to greet her returning family.

The focused boy stared so hard at that cut, willing it to cease bleeding and holding back fat watery tears that he didn't notice the soccer player come up behind him. "Merlin! What are you-Is that blood?"

Arthur grabbed surprisingly gently at the young child's hand and brought it up to his eye level for inspection. A surprised streak of salt-water escaped the quivering eyelashes as he spun on the spot to see Morgana's brother looking at the ouchie in concern. "I'll go get a band-aide!" With that, he was off, disregarding the fact that his back-pack was still over his shoulders.

Merlin giggled at the care his thirteen year-old 'brother' showed. They'd known each other since he was in diapers, but getting Arthur to express his familial love was very rare. Gingerly, Merlin placed his finger into his mouth, then with even more care, picked up the fallen knife and placed it into the sink. Mama always said dirty dishes go in the sink. He then sat upon the stool, waiting for Arthur's treatment. From the corner of his eye, the kid noticed Agravaine reenter the kitchen with Mr. Pendragon, Morgana, and Morgause.

"Are you done cutting the butter* Merlin?" the black-haired girl plopped beside him, a pink chair just inches away. He shook his head, still sucking the finger. Her father looked bemused, the girls confused, and Agravaine just looked like he needed to go potty real bad.

Morgause took the adult chair their uncle had previously been occupying and asked, "Then why'd you stop to lick your fingers?"

"He cut himself." Arthur came back into the room holding disinfectant and the promised band-aide. It had a recognizable superhero on it.

Mr. Pendragon and his brother-in-law looked slightly concerned and walked closer. "Are you alright?" he knelt down to draw the tiny hand out the elementary student's mouth to examine the wound.

Arthur impatiently huffed behind the business man, wanting to heal the injury. Merlin giggled again at the odd show of affection for the normally emotionally-constipated men of the family. His blue eyes glanced up to see Morgana covering her laughter as well, but Agravaine still appeared to be glaring at the third-grader's let lips. _Is there chocolate on them? _Merlin liked self-consciously, but that only seemed to make his face scrunch up more before he caught the stare, and grew a too-warm grin.

The gaze was broken when the blond soccer-player dabbed cold cream over the damp and no-longer bleeding cut, then wrapped the band-aid tightly. "There you are. It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?"

"No," Merlin smiled gratefully and hugged Arthur's neck. "Thanks Batman!"

"You're such a girl Meerrlin!" but the returned smirk said enough.

XXx

Uther chuckled at the familiar nicknames the boys used and motioned for Agravaine to help him clean up the kitchen, or at least finish the recipe of whatever it was they had attempted to create.

"Don't talk to ROBIN like that Batman!" his daughter defended with good humor. Morgause started to laugh with her father at their antics as well.

"My deepest apologies, Batgirl." he sarcastically replied whilst placing Merlin on the living room sofa and turning of the living room TV. "Now would you and Cat woman please leave? We men would like to watch football in peace!"

As the argument continued, Uther turned to Agravaine, "What were you making earlier?"

"Brownies," his brother-law sounded distracted. "Do they always..?"

"Call them those nicknames? Yeah." the entrepreneur started to place the already mixed brownie concoction in the fridge. "Ever since Arthur's eighth birthday party-it was themed with that character-they've always called each other that. Though he seems to be growing out of the habit, Morgana just won't give it up."

A few minutes passed in companionable silence, but a loud gasp and yells echoed to the grown men from where the children were. Both rushed to see what the trouble was, but were put at ease when they were greeted with the sight of Arthur mercilessly tickling a wailing Merlin, and both of Uther's daughters flinging pieces of Polly Pocket's rubber clothing at his head to stop the attack!

XXx

One hour later.

"You sure you want to take a nap Merlin? Arthur can let you borrow his swim trunks if that why you don't wanna swim"

"Come on Merlin! Dad set up the pool and everything."

The tired little boy shook his head, looking guiltily over at Mr. Pendragon. He felt bad for disappointing his friends, but he was too sleepy to play anymore.

"It's alright Merlin. You can go take a nap in the guest room." the gray-haired father smiled reassuring manner.

Morgause, already clad in her red one-piece, trotted over to the drooping eyed youth and kissed his cheek. "Nighty-night Robin."

As the third-grader trudged back inside, he could hear Arthur singing, "Morgause and Merlin-sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-Ouch!" the little boy blushed, and with renewed energy, high-tailed it upstairs, not hearing their uncle excuse himself as well, saying he had work to catch up on.

Merlin loved the guest room (it was practically his, he stayed over so much), what with the dark green and blue sheets, and the stash of action figures and comic books the boys hid under the bed. There was a television too, but the raven-haired student really was exhausted. Chucking off his shoes, he almost snuggled under the over-sized comforter before a large shadow blocked out the light from the hallway.

A childish fear of the dark spurned Merlin to twirl immediately to spot the monster, but was dizzily happy to just see Agravaine. _I wonder what he's doing up here? Did he leave his work on the desk? _A quick check to the computer desk under the window with closed curtains showed nothing but empty space, so the nine year-old looked back at the man.

"Do you need anything Mr. La Fay?"

Dark, muddy brown eyes glinted at his voice, and he slowly closed the door. "Yes." He locked the door. "Yes I do."

The End.

Oh yes. I left it there.

XXx

**Once again, I feel like a bitch. A creepy bitch. Poor Merlin! I can't believe I wrote that! I seriously need to write something happy now. **

**Please don't worry dear readers! Not all of my stories will be like that! It would be ever so helpful if you would kindly go vote on my new poll for a story idea, because writing other things keeps my juices flowing!** **Even if you haven't heard of some of the fandoms, don't let that stop you. Just please vote for whatever idea catches your fancy!**


	11. Good Night, Sir Knight

**See how quick this update was? I'm in a happy mood (which I really shouldn't considering I forgot my history presentation), and I felt like story-telling! I hope this brightens the mood after the last chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW MERLIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**This one-shot is rated K+, and is romance. The kind that gives you that warm and fuzzy feeling-OR DOES IT?**

**Couple for this chapter is Leon/Merlin. Post season four (kinda). Enjoy!**

**XXx**

_This is a moment worth cherishing, _Leon thought, leaning in content against his King's doorframe.

Merlin was fast asleep, kneeling on the soft fur rug placed by the table, limply grasping Arthur's newly commissioned battle helmet and a rough polishing cloth. The young man's head **was **tilted at a sharp, uncomfortable looking angle, but there was a serene little smile planted on his elfin face all the same.

Leon didn't know how long he stood there, gazing at Arthur's quirky manservant with a no-doubt dopey grin on his own face, before the lad smacked his full lips together and twitched. The movement caused the protective head gear to tip just slightly enough for the knight to see the consequence of it falling to the stone floor, and shattering the peaceful environment. He lunged forward, and miraculously catches the metal!

A soft sigh alerted Leon back to the present, so he froze stiffly; afraid to awaken the hard-working boy, but his fears were put to rest. Merlin continued to stay in slumber-land, blissfully unaware of his watchful guardian.

With great care, the blond nobleman placed the helmet upon the King's table, and then gently sat down on the very bench where his friend's head lay.

Leon was so very rarely seen without his chain mail, so it left him feeling quite vulnerable, but in this moment thanked God he took it off in favor of searching for this young man to have an informal conversation. In the days following the Lamia's attack, he'd been almost frightened to apologize to the poor manservant for whatever wrongs he had committed while in the beast's thrall, but was eternally grateful he held no grudge. He and Merlin had never really been alone together, or talked one-one unless it involved important messages for the royal family, so he decided to strike up a more than skin-deep relationship with the farm boy who'd risked his life for Arthur on more then one occasion. The knight was pleasantly unsurprised to find he got along with the willowy youth, and they formed an unspoken agreement to meet by the northeast balcony every night to talk.

The two conversed about everything under the sun, and so far have not run out of anything to say. Leon grew more and more comfortable with the blue-eyed young man, and he was positive the feelings were mutual. He never noticed before, but Merlin held himself differently around the knights-more straight backed and guarded. As if thinking they'd notice and discriminate against his status or lithe build. That didn't shock Leon, for other men and women of lower standing had the same gait when in front of those of higher birth. It seemed an almost instinctive and protective stance. Commoners knew knights and nobles and lords could get away with almost anything save for murder (and even that was questionable), so it saddened Leon to see Merlin thinking the same, albeit unconsciously. Though, equally unconsciously, the farm boy's shoulders slackened more and more each night. The sight gave the blond a confusing emotion. A feeling that matched a great deal to euphoria.

When Morgana's men attacked, Agravaine's betrayal revealed, Leon also felt a horrible piercing, or severing. As if an invisible limb were cut off when Merlin (and Arthur) couldn't be found. They fled toward Lot's kingdom, and with them, his previously unknown appendage. Though caring for and helping the people of Camelot escape was a worthwhile distraction, it did not numb the unforeseen pain the manservant's disappearance caused. The knight had never known such pain, including the severe burns he received from the monstrous dragon that plagued the citadel a few years back.

Leon was not used to these burdensome feelings, nor was he trained for them. He knew to be brave when standing against his foes; he knew to show restraint when dealing with higher born lords; he knew to be patient with young pages and squires. No one had thought to teach the privileged noble-born man what true anguish was. It was terrifying and unwanted. Why was love such a random and cruel thing? Seeing as he had never been taught about love, Leon rationalized it best be forgotten and put away.

He must disregard the worry slowly festering away at the back of his mind. He must ignore the jarring fear of "what ifs," and "could be's".

But that was impossible. Even in the dream world, these thoughts bombarded him, dreams and nightmares. Merlin and Arthur safely tucked away in the farm boy's small home. Merlin and Arthur being beaten blue and bloody by Morgana's men. Merlin and Leon reuniting in the forest. Merlin dying in Leon's arms. The King and his manservant returning heroically, and then defeating the traitorous royals in a victorious blaze. Leon decided not to sleep after that dream, hoping to preserve its' good fortune. Too scared to see what else his subconscious had in store for him.

To the utter relief of the citizens of Camelot (and the immense relief of Leon) Merlin returned to their welcoming hide-away with a truly heart-warming plan the very next day. A plan that would lift the spirits of their fallen King, and hopefully, restore his faith in the belief and truth that they would all follow him to hell and back.

Merlin, a simple peasant from King Cendred's kingdom, born in a nebulous village called Ealdor was a true wonder. From his first steps in the castle's courtyard, to those confident bounds in this forest clearing, he stood a changed man. This simple, but extraordinary farm boy unwittingly molded and matured the Pendragon Prince to become the legend Leon saw gleaming before his eyes. Without him, Arthur never would have stood up to his father. Without him, Arthur never would have fought for his people. Without him, Arthur never would have pulled a sword from a stone.

Without Merlin, Leon never would have experienced this incredibly warm, almost tangible feeling spreading through his chest.

After witnessing the nearly impossible feat of strength that apparently proved Arthur's worth as heir to all of Albion, the blond man turned his admiring gaze to the other man that made this all possible, and froze. This day would be one of Leon's most precious memories. Yes, it would be remembered for Arthur's shining glory (but he always had faith in his determined sovereign), but Merlin's smile would be the first part to come to mind. And for a second-just a second when their blue eyes met-he swore that that smile grew larger.

Given all that the men of Camelot have been through, they'd all like to think that these experiences drew them closer. Leon likes to think this is true purely based on the relaxed stance Merlin carries with him now wherever he travels in Camelot. (Truthfully, it makes the knight jealous that everyone can see this unshielded version of his unrequited love.)

Their late night talks continued the day of Morgana's defeat. Even though both were tired, it was as if an all-powerful source led them to the balcony that night. They laughed and they cried. Merlin wouldn't say why, be it from exhaustion or just the sheer trials they endured, but Leon didn't ask. All answers would be uncovered eventually (the knight was positive the manservant would open up soon). They continued these sessions without reserve, until they ended up having get-togethers more then three times a day.

Maybe that was why Leon had been left waiting for an hour (a bit pathetic) on the balcony before he decided to search for the lad. The chores must have been piling up because the two can get awfully caught up in each other. Leon had seen Arthur grow steadily wrecked and irrational as his official (NOT going to be canceled) wedding date loomed closer, so his getting irritated with an absent knight and a wayward manservant were understandable. The elder noble had longer training sessions these days, so it came as no surprise Merlin was snoozing on Arthur's bedchamber floor.

With great care, Leon gently lifted Merlin into his strong arms, and began walking out of the King's room. Tonight was the night before his wedding day, and the rest of the men had taken him out for a long stint at the tavern. It wouldn't be good if the drunken Lord were to stumble over a sleeping servant.

Carrying the wisp of a boy was hardly an onerous task, and it gave Leon a tingle of pleasure to have him held safely and securely in his grasp. The raven hair was silken against the skin of his exposed shoulder as the fabric slid down whilst holding up the smaller figure, and his head lolled along with the even strides. Though this movement was delicate as could be while toting a body through the castle halls, it probably jostled Merlin quite a bit. He started to wake.

"Le-Leo…" the name was slurred, for the speaker was still very drowsy. "Wha-Wha's goin' on?"

He chuckled at the words that slipped not so smoothly from the younger's mouth, then answered in a hushed tone. "I'm taking you to bed."

With eyes still closed, Merlin's brow furrowed. "But I still hafta finish polishin' armor."

"His majesty is getting married tomorrow, not waging war."

"Bu-"

"Nor is he involved in the upcoming jousting tournament."

Leon didn't know if Merlin found replying difficult, or decided sleeping was the better option, but the hallway became silent once more. He did notice that the manservant's slim fingers clung tighter to his tunic.

They reached the physician's quarters soon after and the knight didn't bother to keep quiet. Ever since the rescue and Gaius's revealed condition, Arthur had the maids immediately remake Morgana's rooms to suite the needs for the sick and loyal man. Merlin's guardian was currently residing in one of the most comfortable beds in Camelot.

Leon easily stepped across the tiny stairs to the young man's room, and then passed the already open door to reveal a drastically cluttered floor. Luckily, the bed was clear of clothes and paperwork, so he laid Merlin to rest atop his blankets. It was a warm season, so he was confident the lad wouldn't catch sick.

Before walking away, or even leaving the commoner's personal space, the nobleman took one last look at Merlin. Raven hair curled across his forehead and adorably big ears to tickle the nape of his neck. Dark, thick eyelashes closed over pointed cheeks. Pink and pouty lips opened to breath out warm air. The shining moon high-lighted his luminescent skin. All in all, Leon was reminded of the other-worldly pictures of Elves that he once read about as a child.

Throwing caution to the wind, the bearded protector leaned in closer, then so close he could feel Merlin's breath ghost over his neck. Finally, his lips descended onto the corner of his friend's inviting mouth. The kiss was fleeting but it left a wonderful sensation on the knight's lips.

Quicker then his mind could process, Leon's feet had already maneuvered his body to the entrance of the manservant's room. He was almost gone, but then a sigh no louder then a whisper echoed across the space between him and his love. "Leon." It sounded like a heavenly praise.

The End.

Don't you feel absolutely fluffy?

**XXx**

**What did you all think? Please review, and don't forget to vote on my pro if it's not too much trouble.**


	12. apology

**I'm sorry for the delay, but it's been very stressful few months. My family went out to see our grandparents because my grandfather was in the… I guess you can say final stages of lung cancer. I never really wanted to research it because he seemed so happy and determined. He even had plans for next summer and the new car he was going to buy.**

**During the trip though, my brother became hysterical and reckless because his schedule became nonexistent once we were in vacation mode. His final days were spent avoiding my grandpa and rejecting food. Once we got home, his antics only escalated and we called in all of his therapists. It's getting to the point where he may need to be taken to a home, and my grandfather passed this morning. **

**I'm sorry, but I just don't know how to deal with everything at once, so bear with me for just a while longer. I did start the chapters on another computer, so… yeah. You'll see them when some stuff has cooled down. Bye for now.**


End file.
